the_exodomefandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 7
Exodome: The End. Two groups from inside the bubble figure a way out and meet on the outside for the first time. Soon they realize that the world outside their bubble isn’t their own and in fact is another alien planet test bubble. They must work together to find a way out before they are stuck there for the rest of their lives. ' '''Hero: Scott Ryder: Son of the former leader of the Anzorous and was appointed leader of the Anzorous group after his father’s death. Led his people out of the bubble before meeting the group from Kavarth. ' 'Physical: Anzorous and Kavarth must work together on finding a way out of the secondary test bubble so they might finally gain their freedom. ' 'Emotional: Scott wants to prove once and for all that he is different from his father and that he can actually get his group out of the bubble. ' 'Personal Obstacle: Scott has never seen this part of the bubble before so it’s new territory going in. Also Scott has to cooperate with the leader of Kavarth in order to find a way out. He has trust issues after having to deal with former group members trying to kill his people. ' 'Villain: Mitchell Ryder is Scott’s older brother but was never put in charge due to his pragmatic attitude. He wants everyone to get out but he wants to be the one who does it for his group. Doesn’t like the idea of working together with Kavarth as well. ' 'Justification: Mitchell believes he was born to lead Anzorous to freedom and when his brother was given power to rule by the elders he has waited for his moment to seize the metaphorical throne of the Anzorous group. ' 'Supporting Cast: # Angelica Gomez: Scott’s girlfriend who is pregnant with his child. Is ultimately the one who persuades Scott to give Kavarth a chance. # Killian O’malley: A crazy Irishman who is loyal to both Scott and Mitchell. Is willing to spy for both brothers for rations of food. # Wendy Ryder: Scott and Mitchell’s mom who has taken up her place as an elder. She is the one vote that placed Scott in charge over Mitchell. ' 'Locations: # Ivitica: The vegetation planet that is the actual planet that humanity would be traveling to. # Anzorous: The desert planet that Scott’s group is from. # Earth: The planet that is dying and where the simulation is located. Logline: When Scott, the leader of Azorous, finds a way out of the Exodome he is met with another simulation of the planet called Ivitica. He must find a way to work with the group from Kavarth to find a way out only to be confronted from his insane brother Mitchell and his posse. ' 'Medium: This would be a feature length film. Why: I feel this story would only work in a feature length film. It is the culmination of our entire storyworld and it is truly the end of the road for the groups inside the Exodome. ' 'Platform: This would best fit on a streaming platform such as Netflix or Hulu. Why: I feel that this generation of viewers don’t want to spend the $14 dollar movie ticket and would rather be able to watch it as many times as they want in the comfort of their home. So having it on a streaming service gives them the option to watch it or not. ' 'Additive Comprehension: It is at this point in the storyworld that it comes to an end. So the final showdown between our protagonist’s group and our antagonist’s group will culminate it all. Also we will finally see if they truly get their freedom or will be stuck in a simulation till the end of times. ' '''Bowl of Serial: One off story.